1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a speaker apparatus that can suitably be used as stand alone type speaker apparatus to be installed in a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known stand alone type speaker apparatus include those having a bass reflex duct projecting to the front surface side of the baffle plate for the purpose of sufficiently outputting heavy low tones (see, refer to, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2-57095).